


Rest, and dream of Belphie

by Caspurr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: A super short one shot about Belphie helping you get some sleep.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Rest, and dream of Belphie

“Y/N? You’re awake?” A sleepy voice spoke to you and you turned to see the familiar face of Belphegor standing behind you. You hadn’t wanted to wake him, so you snuck out of the bedroom to sit somewhere that wouldn’t disturb your sleepy boyfriend. This had been your routine for several nights now. It didn’t particularly bother you, since it gave you time to read a book or play a game on your DDD. Despite that, Belphie looked concerned as he walked over to the couch and sat next to you.

“I’m awake, but its alright,” you reassured him. “Don’t worry about me!” You smiled to emphasize your point.

“Is it insomnia?” he asked you.

“I guess so.”

“Ah… the worst possible human condition…” Despite the humor in what he said, you stopped yourself from laughing when you saw that he actually seemed to believe that. To the avatar of sloth, maybe insomnia DOES seem like the worst condition to live with. But even so, it was no issue for you, and you wanted to make that clear.

You put a hand on his knee. “Belphie, I’m fine,” you told him again. “It gives me a chance to get other stuff done! And when I come back to bed in the morning I usually get at least a little bit of rest. You don’t need to worry so much, dummy.”

Belphie shook his head in reply. “That’s not okay, though!” he said firmly. “Even demons need sleep, humans even more so. And… its lonely when I wake up in the night and you’re not there…” He blushed and hid his face a bit by covering it with his hand after confessing this to you.

Damn. He had to pull out the big guns with that cuteness, huh.

“Alright,” you finally agreed. “But if it doesn’t work, don’t be offended, alright?”

“It’ll work.” Belphie stood up and led you back to the bedroom. When you were about to get back into bed, though, he stopped you. You gave him a quizzical look. “Just a moment.” He walked over to your side of the bed and held his hands over your pillow. You thought you could see a slight purple tinged glow coming from them as he closed his eyes and yawned.

“What are you doing?”

His eyes stayed closed a bit longer before he turned back to you. “Do you think Asmodeus is the only one with some sort of power…? Mine is more useful than his, though. He wastes his power charming people but at least I can help you out with mine.” The exhausted looking demon laid back down on his side of the bed, then patted the pillow he’d just interacted with to invite you to join him.

You did, crawling under the blanket and feeling Belphie wrap his arms around you in a tight, clingy hug. “Whoa!” You gasped in surprise. You actually felt… tired. Whatever Belphie did to your pillow seemed to have worked. Maybe tonight you really can get some sleep with your boyfriend. “Belphie, I –” You started to thank him, but stopped when you realized he was already breathing in a steady rhythm, fast asleep with his head tucked into your neck. A smile crept over your face and you ran your fingers through his hair, dropping your voice to a whisper. “Good night, Belphie.” You swept aside his bangs and kissed his forehead. “Thank you.”


End file.
